


He says he'll get her

by DeepestEnemyEagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepestEnemyEagle/pseuds/DeepestEnemyEagle
Summary: Modren Au. She was not mad. She knew. Now She'll find him. And she'll kill him. She sweared on her life.He says swearing is not good.She laughed. Not that she was a good girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mhhhmmm...(no, I'm not umbridge) So, here's this fic I'm absolutely gonna complete. I'm a really busy person, so I don't know when I'll update. But I WILL complete this...

Ginny curled up, cat-like in her fluffy blankets. _She’s just exhausted_ , a 12-year-old Hermione thought. _After all, who wouldn’t be? after raging at mom like that._ Hermione wished _her_ big sis back, the one who’d bring her flowers while she studied non-stop for her exams or tell her oh-so-honestly that the guy she had a crush on was an idiot. Not the drug-addicted teenager she had become. Hermione only hoped she would be alright. Mum said that once her teenage hormones would die down, she’ll be back to herself. Hermione may be too young to judge, but she was no fool. Drug addiction, as mentioned in third chapter of _Core Ideas in life Science by Brian A._ was a chronic disease characterized by drug seeking and use that is compulsive, or difficult to control, despite harmful consequences, and she'd bet a million dollars that Ginny was not gonna have a change of heart anytie soon.

 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the horror story mum had read her to bed. _Everything will be alright, Everything will be alright, Everything will be alright,_ she repeated to herself, until her eyes felt droopy. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the creek of the bedroom door made her eyes fly wide open. Then steps… towards her… No… Not her… Sis!

 

She crawled further on ther bed and peeked through the white blankets. _Just a little more..._ she moved further... and saw no one. _Just my over-active imagination..._

A hand gripped her hair and pinned her back to the bed. She screamed, but no voice came out. All she could see was the person clad in black, the cold look reflected on his face that gave her shudders. His hands were tightly closed around the cold surface of the metallic grey colored revolver, a few whips of long blond hair showing up under the black and silver mask. He seemed to have no sense of humanity. His heart seemed to be made of stone, the way he had brutally killed her sister. Hermione would never forget the evil glint in his beady eyes as he drugged her Sis, while she hid under her sheets...


	2. Chapter 2

_"it was not a suicide! The man killed her!"_

"Just in shock"…"Poor kid"…"Just your Imagination, dear"…"You’ll be alright, It’s just shock"

_"You have to believe me! I’m not lying!"_

"Shh…Sweetheart, there’s no murderer here"

_"Emily, I told you, I’m not imagining things!"_

"Are you crazy?"…"Crazy"…"Crazy"…"mad"…"mad"…Liar

But indeed, who would believe a twelve-year-old?


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at them people. They care. Care so much. For whom? For friends, family and even strangers. And look at them people, again, and again, whom do they detest? A few so-called friends, some family members, and some strangers on the news they don’t even know. How do they decide who to love and hate? The truth is, they don’t. The Societies shape them. They follow blindly. Oh! look at that man! he murdered the old lady! They should be punished by the law! And no one knows, nor asks, why? Maybe, the killer was the old lady, not the man, who killed the lady in self defense.**

 

**I’m not blind. I see. I observe. I watch. I know. I believe. I do.**

 

* * *

 

 

Detective Granger braced herself as she walked through the cornfield that afternoon. The sound of the cornstalks unnerved her as she passed through them, a dead sound, grazing her jacket as she passed through row after row. The clearing she sought, it seemed, was miles away.

She finally reached it, and as she did, she stopped cold, wishing she were anywhere but here, it was five in the morning, for God's sake!  There was a dead, mostly naked body of a thirty-something male tied to a pole, his face frozen in an expression of anguish. It was an expression that Hermione wished she’d never seen—and knew she would never forget.

 

She held her FBI badge out to the police as she got closer to the crime scene.

Rigor Mortis had set in. There were no apparent bruises nor any wounds. So, the cause of death was not violent. Poison? Drug overdose? The man did have bloodshot eyes and a bloody nose. She looked down examined rest of the corpse. The right nail was yellow and broken. Consumption of Mercury. Accidental or Intentional?

 

"Detective Granger!"

 

Upon turning, Hermione saw a young police man approaching her.

 

"Who found this body here?"

 

"Well I was—"

 

"—answer me, Officer, who? I don’t like being interrupted."

 

The Police officer was clearly shocked by her rude behavior. All those years of training in the FBI had made her reconsider her morals. _Think logically, but consider other’s emotions,_ she repeated to herself over and over again.

 

"Mr. Potter, there, found the man. He says—"

 

"—No need to tell me, I’ll hear it out myself. MR.POTTER!"

 

Hermione waved the man in the distance, shouting his name in a very un-ladylike manner. He immediately defended the slope he was standing on and walked towards her. _Showtime, Granger_ , Hermione thought.

 

"Mr. Potter" she said, a single tear tricking down her cheek, fake of course."I was a very close friend of Dean’s. I ’m so sorry—"

 

She’d read all of the man’s records.

 

"I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you, Ms.?" The young man named Harry said.

 

"Harper. Millie Harper. Met him on a flight… ah, old days. I don’t know— why? How could he die? just like this? How did he die?" She said, breaking down into tears.

 

"Don’t cry, Millie. He was a dear friend of mine too. His economic conditions were pretty bad, you know. He was jus here to meet me and Draco —"

 

Hermione's crocodile tears dried and after a very confusing moment, she smiled wickedly, "Ah, Draco, you say, Mr Potter! Draco Malfoy!That’s where the mercury came from!"

 

She turned on her heels that moment, headed for her car. Once she was seated in the comfortable leather seat, she wasted no time in informing the Intelligence head, "Mr. Draco Malfoy is back. I suggest we Inform Interpol immediately, sir."

 

She’d been waiting to get that that Bastard for sooo long.

* * *

0011000 001100 000111 100100 111110 001111 0001111

 

* * *

0011000 001100 000111 100100 111110 001111 0001111

* * *

 

0001111 001110 110011 010111 001110 001100 1100101

* * *

 

100100 111110 001111 0001111 0011000 001100 000111

* * *

 

100100 110000 100001 0011100 0001111 001111 000001

* * *

 

 

The Binary codes filled the monitor computer screen as Neville deciphered the codes. It was no big deal, the binary converted into Hexadecimal and Hexadecimal into the basic encrypted code in no time. Soon enough, Hermione had obtained the password from the database and logged into Dean Thomas’s facebook, looking for the deleted posts. And there it was, the post that was seemingly deleted after his death. How strange.

 

"Here it is, officer"

 

"Are you sure it’s the one?"

 

"Positive, sir. The body was found around 5 and was still in rigor mortis. The post was deleted at nine o’five. This is the list of IPs used to log into his account. Last one’s mine. Account logged in by three different devices. One mobile device, two Mac computers. Highly unlikely that someone with such a modest job would own two Macs. I say we trace this third IP, unless, of course, a proxy was used."

 

"Come, White, Detective Granger has a lead!"

* * *

 

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

The Malfoy Manor. This is where Malfoy was. She’d get him…

* * *

 

 

 

> "Experience can turn the kindest of hearts cold"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This Is inspired hy the movie "Gone"


End file.
